readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Obsessed With Avril
Plot the story starts off at a diner where Amr Bahy Hasnna and Scarlett are having a meal"so what are you guys doing monday night ?"Amr says,"I have to study cause I have a physics test"Hasnaa says,"me and Scar are gonna celebrate as it's Scarlett's birthday"Bahy says while smiling,when scarlett gives him a kiss on the cheek"oh baby"Scarlett says,"yeah yeah what ever"Amr says,"what about you dude?"Bahy says,"I am just going to draw something"Amr says when he checks the internet"OMG...OMG Avril lavigne is coming to Egypt"Amr says cheerfully,"who?!"Hasnaa says,when amr shouts"yahoooooooo","Avril is Amr's favorite singer he obsessed with her"bahy says,"oh I like her too"Scarlett says,"I hate her so much"Hasnaa says,"gotta go guys I have to attened this concert"Amr says screaming cheerfully while walking out,"what an idiot"Hasnna says,when Bahy and Scarlett smile...meanwhile Amr is seen running down streats shouting cheerfully"Avril is coming people she is coming to Egypt yahoooo",when an old lady comes out of the window"shut up I am trying to sleep"she shouts at amr,"and I am trying to enjoy old lady"Amr says,"you'd better stop screaming you little brat or..."the lady says,"or what? old lady"Amr says,when she brings a gun and points it to amr"what are you gonna do?!!"Amr says fearfully,when she shoots towards him Amr screams runing"you are crazy","yeah you'd better run ass hole"the lady says,"what a stupid old woman"Amr says,later at Amr's house he is seen looking at mirror singing"Avril is coming and I gonna attened la la la la",when Amr's sister walks in"what are you doing?"she says,"Avril is coming to Egypt...she orgnizes a concert you wanna come with me ?"Amr asks,"do you think that I am a jerk for attending a concert for such an idiot like Avril lavigne"she asks,"no I don't think that you are an idiot for that reason"Amr says smiling,"what do you mean?"Amr's sister says madly,"I mean....I gotta go"Amr says fearfully while running out of the room,on amr's way to the concert he meets Hasnaa who is dressing cool clothes"hey,why are you dressing like that rock clothes?"Amr asks,"I am coming with you to the concert"Hasnaa says,"I thougt that you hate her beside that you have to study"Amr says,"I really do hate her but I have nothing to do for this night...studying for monday night"Hasnaa says,"okay let's go"Amr says.....at the concert area amr and Hasnaa are seen standing in a very long row"oh I hate waiting and rows"Amr says,"who doesn't?"Hasnaa says,after 30 mins...."waiting"Amr says bored,after another 30 mins"still waiting"Amr says bored.....after 30 mins they finally reach the box office "oh finally two tickets please"Amr says,"sorry we sold all of them"the box office lady says,"what?!"Amr shouts madly,"okay thanks....let's go amr"Hasnaa says trying to calm him down,"I waited for one hour and half and now you tell me that they all sold"Amr shouts,"oh sorry sir"the lady says,"no sorry I wanna 2 tickets now or....."Amr shouts when somebody taps on his shoulder"what is the matter sir?" he says,Amr turns saying"the matter is.....wow"amr says surprised as he sees a massive guard,"no matters we are leaving"Amr says smiling when he is pulling Hasnaa and walks away,Amr seems depressed " oh Amr don't be sad"Hasnaa says,"this is important to me I wanted to see Avril so much"Amr says,Hasnaa sighs saying"I don't believe I am gonna say this.....let's sneak"Hasnaa says while pulling amr to a back door"how did you know that there is a back door in here"Amr says,"I did not know....but always in movies there is a back door"Hasnaa says smiling.....in the concert Avril is seen on the stage singing Complicated song,"I love this song so much yahoooooooooooo go Avril go Avril"Amr shouts whe n Hasnaa looks to him smiling,later at the end of the concert"thank you guys for atteneding my concert I was really happy to come to Egypt thanks I love you"Avril says," I love you too Avril"Amr shouts when Hasnaa looks angry..........later Amr and Hasnaa are seen walking by the Nile"well did you enjoy the concert"Hasnaa says,"are you kidding me that was the best thing ever"Amr says,"good to see you happy"Hasnaa says,"wait why are you so nice to me today?"Amr asks,Hasnaa seems mad"okay I don't wanna know the answer!!!!" Amr says fearfully,"well do you wanna drink some coffee?"Hasnaa says,"I pay"Amr says,"of course you do"Hasnaa says mocking......................The End.......................well if you wanna know more just wait for the next episode see ya..................... Characters *Amr *Bahy *Hasnaa *Scarlett *Avril lavigne Category:Out Break Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:If you wanna know